


Teh Fuh-Q-Fic

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Signal finds his part-time job boring. Mostly.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Signal
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Teh Fuh-Q-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> 2003\. "For Lipstickcat's SHiBbY ML. Old, challenge, plot lost, so bad!"
> 
> Also, probably, set in the Villa Welc0me universe. The end is reference to old design stuff for FFVII/fan noodling.
> 
> More about the title: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fuh-Q_Fest

"Can I take a break? This is boring!" Signal whined, slumped against the counter with his long violet hair spilling over him in all directions.

"I need you to mind the place until I get back. This is what I pay you for," Aerith reminded him as she double-checked the list she was holding and grabbed her purse from beneath the counter and Signal.

"So when will you be back?"

"A couple of hours. We're out of peach-colored ribbon and I have to stop by the bank before picking up a couple of packages from UPS," Aerith replied, sure she was yet again missing something. "And something for Vincent's birthday!"

"I have to stay here alone? It's boring."

"So I'm paying you to be bored. It could be worse." Aerith walked through the flower shop, fixing a couple of things on her way out the door. "Just do whatever it takes to make the customers happy."

Signal turned and slumped lower, no longer watching Aerith and totally missing the moment where the woman flipped around the 'Open' sign to one announcing she'd be back in a couple of hours.

The bell to the shop door dinged almost instantly after the sound from Aerith's departure had died away. Signal didn't look up, sure his employer had just forgotten something.

"Excuse me," a voice that was definitely not Aerith's said.

In a split second, Signal was standing upright, grinning and trying to act as proper as he could. He knew the speech - Aerith had drilled him on it until he'd bothered getting it perfect.

"Hello and welcome, what can I help you with today, sir?" Signal said, trying not to deadpan. And then his voice caught in his throat.

Standing on the other side of the counter was one of the most gorgeous creatures Signal had ever seen, besides himself, of course. The man had long, silver hair and wore tight-fitting black leather. Bright green eyes met Signal's for a second.

"I'd like two white roses," the man said, smiling as he watched Signal's face go through various emotions.

"Anything else?" Signal asked, his voice cracking. He couldn't help but stare.

"What do you have, ... Signal?" the man asked, reading off Signal's namepin.

"Carnations, lilies, mums..." Signal began, only to find himself having trouble recalling the names of most of the inventory. Aerith would have his head!

"Anything in violet?"

Signal's jaw dropped once he realized the implication of the question. And by that time, the man had slipped around the end of the counter and was just a few feet away.

"You aren't supposed to be back here, uh, sir," Signal said quickly, taking a step back only to stumble into a pile of empty boxes he was going to take home with him to destroy at his leisure.

"Sephiroth," the man said as he caught one of Signal's arms and kept the youth on his feet.

"Sephiroth," Signal echoed, a bit uncomfortable with just how close he was being held to the man. "You're not supposed to be..."

He was cut off as lips met his, pressing, demanding. Signal tried to pull away, but without using enough strength to rip Sephiroth apart, he couldn't move.

Not that the kiss was so horrible. He found himself responding to it, letting himself be held to Sephiroth's warm body and parting his lips enough to gradually deepen the kiss. They stayed that way, mouths together, until Signal let out a small involuntary moan of pleasure.

"Want more?" Sephiroth asked as he caught Signal's confused expression. Signal wasn't sure how to answer that - if that was just the beginning, the rest had to be amazing. But he was supposed to be watching the shop. Not like it was a bustling center of activity or anything.

Signal dumbly nodded before getting pulled into another kiss. He hadn't thought it could be more intense than the last one was, but he was admittedly a bit inexperienced. Sephiroth slipped a hand up Signal's shirt, causing Signal to groan at the contact to his smooth artificial skin.

Signal broke free just then, trying to back away. He wasn't sure his body could even handle what he was sure Sephiroth wanted to do to it. Sephiroth obviously didn't seem to be aware that Signal was a robot.

"I should get your flowers," Signal said quickly, turning to head back towards the cooler. But Sephiroth grabbed him and yanked him back.

"I want my something violet," Sephiroth said, smirking ever so slightly and not letting go of Signal's arm.

"I don't want to hurt you," Signal said, pulling very lightly away.

"Then let me make you moan with pleasure," Sephiroth replied, using the moment of complete disbelief on Signal's behalf to pull Signal back to him.

Signal considered his options before coming to the conclusion that he shouldn't pass up an opportunity to alleviate boredom and provide excellent service to a customer. Besides, his body was already responding in ways he hadn't even known it was programmed for.

Sephiroth brushed a hand down Signal's front just then, gently squeezing Signal's arousal.

And the moaning in pleasure. That was on the top of the list at the moment.

Somewhere during the next kiss, Signal found himself pressed between the counter and Sephiroth, arched almost awkwardly as his pants were pulled open and Sephiroth reached a hand inside.

"Anatomically correct," Sephiroth whispered as he moved his lips to trail light kisses down Signal's neck.

Signal's knees gave out when he heard that and he almost fell, except that Sephiroth was holding him, touching him, kissing him and pulling his pants down.

Shivering at the sudden exposure, Signal unconscionably moved to be closer to Sephiroth's warm body. In doing so, he managed to push his arousal against Sephiroth's, causing them both to let out sharp gasps.

"More?" Sephiroth asked, grinding himself against Signal, chasing away the last bits of hesitation from the robot as he did so.

Signal nodded, letting himself be pushed back against the counter. His circuits were screaming for a little rationality, but another part of him fought that this was rationality. Irrationality would be not using this opportunity to please a customer.

Besides, he didn't hold to the human conventions of morals and ethics. They were programmed into him, yet, but only as guidelines, not rules.

Shuddering as Sephiroth dropped to his knees, Signal felt Sephiroth's breath warm against his exposed arousal.

And the heat of Sephiroth's mouth was almost too much. Signal gasped, wanting to thrust but being held in place by hands somehow strong enough to control his body.

Sephiroth seemed quite well practiced in the art of his current endeavor - each twist and flick of his tongue seemed planned, learning and adapting to Signal's own personal physique as though it were second nature.

Signal was lost - this was beyond the realm of his programming. He knew he was eventually going to find himself shuddering in pleasure, releasing a sweet compound from his body that would signal the end of the act. He didn't want it to end though - it was technically on par with battle and the amazing surges that went along with it.

He felt no urge to hold off on release, instead embracing it as best he could and trying not to knot his hands in Sephiroth's silver hair.

And he stopped caring entirely when he was pushed up onto the counter to spread his legs. Bliss had never come with so little effort. It seemed that all he was meant to do was receive pleasure, murmuring praise when he could and otherwise fighting off a circuit overload. He felt hot and full and was enjoying every second.

Amazingly, it was Signal who was fighting fatigue after his third orgasm.

"What are you?" Signal asked, looking up into Sephiroth's piercing green eyes.

"Just an interested customer," Sephiroth replied. "Unless you're interested in a little more."

Both jumped when they heard the bell at the front of the store ding with the arrival of an interloper. Thankfully they were both guarded by the counter.

"Signal? Are you in the back?" It was Aerith. And she seemed to be making no moves to come closer. "I have a few bangs to bring in. Would you come out and help?"

The door dinged again, and both men instantly scrambled for their clothing. By the time Aerith returned, Sephiroth was clutching his flowers and Signal was hoping for a minimum of debris in his violet hair.

Smirking, Sephiroth traded his roses for Aerith's bags and while Signal stood wide-eyed, Sephiroth carried them to the back of the shop. Aerith just giggled, smelling the flowers as though they were a rare treat.

"Signal," she said, calming herself for a moment. "I do hope your customer service was excellent or I'll be hearing about it later."

Signal didn't manage much of a reply besides a questioning noise as Sephiroth reappeared.

"Well then, I'm guessing that means that my brother didn't introduce himself properly."

And that was when both Sephiroth and Aerith learned that indeed, robots could pass out from shock.


End file.
